


A Tale of the Mating Festival

by dododoendmylife



Series: Near our Breaking Points [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mating festival, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Smut, The Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dododoendmylife/pseuds/dododoendmylife
Summary: Every 5 years alphas and omegas are summon to the Mating Festival, to try their luck in gaining a mate.Omegas must race through the woods and try to make it to the end without being caught (If they do not wish to be mated) while the Alphas hunt them down like prey.





	1. More Than Just A Friend (Iwaoi)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS HEAVILY INSPRIRED BY Bonneyq 's FANFICTION 'Our pack.' ON FANTICTION.NET SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR AND ONE OF MY FAVORITES PLEASE CHECK HER OUT SHOW HER SOME LOVE 
> 
> Hi im not dead, this is my first smut so enjoy.

Iwaizumi was sitting on a bench, watching as everyone mingle. Kuroo was attempting to flirt with Karasuno's tall blonde, Bokuto was laughing with Akaashi, Lev and following Yaku like a lost puppy, and Kageyama was glaring at every alpha who happened to look at the small hyper oranged hair omega. Just before the run would start they would have 30 minutes to mingle and try to find an alpha and or omega in mind to mate with, then just before the moon would be at its highest they would line up at the edge of the forest and chase after their future mate. He sighed, just what was he going to do?

 

"Iwa-chan, why aren't you talking to any omegas?" Oikawa teased taking a seat next to him.

 

"None of your business Shittykawa." Iwaizumi glared.

 

"How rude! You know Iwa-chan you are never gonna find a mate with a rude attitude like that." Oikawa said.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes scoffing, "Yeah well what about you? Any alphas wanting to become your mate?"

 

"Of course! who wouldn't want to become my alpha!" Oikawa smirked. "Ushijima even came up to me trying to get me to agree to being his mate." Iwaizumi's gut twisted.

 

"So , a lot of options huh?" he chuckled.

 

"Yeah..... but I know who I want to be my alpha."

 

"Oh really, who?" Oikawa was about to open his mouth to answer when he was cut off by the sound of a horn, signaling that The Run was about to begin. Iwaizumi bit his inner cheek. "We should start-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence being cut off by a pair of soft plump lips. Oikawa's hands gripped and the front of his shirt pulling him closer. Before Iwaizumi could even process what was happening a warm tongue flew into his mouth, just for a few seconds until Oikawa pulled away, flushed and slightly panting their face mere inches apart.

 

"I hope you catch me, i only want Iwa-chan as my alpha." He said before walking away to the starting line leaving Iwaizumi dazed and confused as to what in the hell just happened.

 

~

Iwaizumi reached the starting line for the run, glancing over to the group of omegas, seeing Oikawa glance towards him before turning away. Fuck he was in deep.

 

"I wouldn't bother, I'm taking Oikawa as my mate." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Ushijima towering over him. He was a big a strong alpha, but Iwaizumi wasn't the least bit intimidated for frightened by him.

 

Iwaizumi growled, "Just what makes you think that?" Iwaizumi said stepping closer to Ushijima.

 

"I'm obviously the more superior alpha out of this group, Bokuto might have represented a challenge seeing as hes ranked in the top 5 alphas in the country, but hes going after the greened eyed omega, so there's practically no competition." Ushijima glared.

 

"Attention! Young Alphas. Tonight we shall have the ceremonial run! The Omegas have be given 2 minutes to run to the end of the forest, and only those worthy! Shall be mated tonight! Once I Release you, transform, and search for your mate!."

 

"I wish you luck, you are gonna need it." Ushijima chuckled.

 

Oikawa, and Ushijima? Mating? No he couldn't let that happen. Oikawa was his, no one else's but his. No one would make Oikawa scream out in pleasure like he could, and he was gonna make sure no one even tried to. A loud horn went of signaling the beginning of the run and iwaizumi transformed before taking off.

 

He was running as fast as he could, trying to pick up Oikawa's scent, but their were so many other scents of omegas he couldn't pinpoint which one was his. Ushijima bolted past him. Shit he must have picked up his scent first. He then used another burst of speed to then trail ushijima.

 

~

 

They all finally caught up with the omegas, some running as if their life depended on it. To his right Bokuto was already fighting 2 other alphas, Akaashi moving back from the scene, watching intently who would come out victorious. Just a bit further ahead he saw Kuroo inching closer and closer to the blonde, before the blonde made a sharp turn letting Kuroo run into a tree. To his right he saw the small orange haired wolf get pounced on by kageyama. Lev already began to fight Yaku to prove himself worthy. Everyone was finding their mates, but where the hell was Oikawa? Then there it was, that sweet, sweet scent that could only belong to Oikawa himself.

 

iwaizumi's blood went hot, his heart pumping twice as fat as it already was. He needed to get to him, he needed to catch him, prove himself worthy, make him scream out his name in pleasure, claim him as his own. He got a sudden burst of speed from no where passing up Ushijima following the Oikawa's sweet scent.

 

There he was, Oikawa was just ahead of the pack of fleeing omegas, so close, just needed to reach him. But the out the corner of his eye he saw Ushijima zoom past him pouncing on Oikawa to the ground, trying to bite him into submission. Oikawa's yelps of pain rang through his ears as he ripped Ushijima off of Oikawa, challenging him for Oikawa.

 

Oikawa crawled back from the fight knowing he must wait to then fight the winner for them to prove themselves worthy of him. He saw Ushijima charge forward first as Iwaizumi jumped forward driving his teeth into Ushijima. Both snapping at each other, barking and growling, clawing while trying to throw the other on the floor. Oikawa watched in awe at how Iwaizumi was fighting for _him._ Iwaizumi drove his teeth into Ushijimas neck, makin Ushijima cry out in pain. Iwaizumi won. Iwaizumi won the right to prove himself worthy of Oikawa. Ushijima scurried off, leaving them both alone. Iwaizumi was breathing hard, growling, and the hairs on the back of his neck erect.

 

Iwaizumi turned his head towards Oikawa before slowly approaching him baring his teeth, challenging Oikawa.

 

_"Iwa-chan's so strong.."_ Oikawa purred inching closer, ready to pounce at any moment.

 

Iwaizumi barked at him and growled, before pouncing onto Oikawa. But Oikawa was too fast, rolling out of the way jumping onto Iwaizumi clawing and biting at his neck. Iwaizumi threw Oikawa off of him and bite at him front leg, making Oikawa yelp and jump back just to be tackled and pinned down by Iwaizumi. The next thing Oikawa felt was a sharp pain on his neck, forcing him into submission, transforming back into his human form, Iwaizumi doing the same. Now, they would have to mate.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi stared and Oikawa below him curled up and naked, breathing heavily, face flushed, and staring back at him with hooded eyes. "Well?" Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa's neck pulling him into a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into Oikawa mouth. Oikawa's handing gripped into Iwaizumi's hair moaning into his mouth. Iwaizumi used his free hand and gripped Oikawa's hips, and grinded his pelvis into Oikawa's. It sent waves of pleasure through the omegas body and Oikawa broke from the kiss throwing his head back and arching his back, moaning out in pleasure.

 

A low growl rumbled in Iwaizumi's chest, extremely please with the omegas reaction. His fingers pressing onto the omegas hips, that will most likely leave a bruise.

 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whined into his ear as he nuzzled his face into his scent glands, Oikawa's hands roaming down Iwaizumi's chest. After hearing his name come out of Oikawa's lips he attacked his neck sucking and licking over his scent glands, his hand traveling down Oikawas arched back squeezing his ass. He nipped at Oikawas neck once more before pulling away from Oikawa, earning a whine from him.

"I need you to relax okay? I'm gonna stretch you out first." He said with all seriousness in his eyes and Oikawa nodded his head unable to wait a second longer. "There's no turning back after this." He said running his finger over his entrance, making Oikawa moan. "From now on your mine, and mine only." He growled pushing one finger in. Oikawa's let out a throaty moan, it was a weird sensation but it still felt so good. Iwaizumi began to thrust his finger slowly but at an even pace trying to get Oikawa use to the feeling.

 

Oikawa squirmed from Iwaizumi's finger throwing a hand over his mouth suppressing the light moans that slipped through his lips. Then he felt another finger press into him and his head was thrown back tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Iwa-chan..." he groaned as the fingers thrusting into him began to speed up. Now his moans were getting louder as the third finger was added, Oikawa's breathing becoming more rapid and his face flushing a shade darker. Oikawa clawed into the dirt below then panting realizing that this was no longer enough. "Iwa-chan, please... please i cant wait any longer." He pleaded to the Alpha but was ignored fingers just picking up the pace. "Iwa-chan please.. H-Hajime...." Oikawa cried withering into the dirt.

 

Iwaizumi suddenly stopped after hearing Oikawa call him by his first name, it was so fucking, hot. Iwaizumi pulled out his fingering ignoring the cry from the omega from the lack of touch. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hips lifting him up from the ground and began to lick and drive his tongue into his entrance. Oikawas mind went blank, the last thing he expected was for Iwaizumi to begin to drive his tongue into him. Oikawa's hand buried themselves into Iwaizumi's hair tugging and pulling him further in. 

 

"Hajime... Hajime.... Hajime..." Oikawa moan as if it were some type of prayer. Oikawa began wailing as Iwaizumi's tongue somehow went deeper into Oikawa. "Hajime please, i cant take it anymore, more i need more." He sobbed.

 

Iwaizumi on last lick before pulling away and staring at Oikawa who had tears on the verge of coming out. He then positioned himself in front of his entrance and traced Oikawas jaw gentle letting it travel down the marks he left on his body to them finally caress his hip. "Tooru, from now on..." He said never breaking eye contact, before brutally thrusting into Oikawa sending his head back and nails claw down his back. "Your mine." He said before thrusting into him hard, Oikawa clenching around him.

 

"Shit, your tight..." Iwaizumi groaned watching Oikawa slowly fall apart right beneath him. Their skin slapping against each other, Oikawa screaming out Iwaizumi's name in pleasure, Iwaizumi sucking on his collar bone. Oikawas screams were beginning to sound high pitch as Iwaizumi pounded mercilessly into his mates body. Oikawa's eyes were closed focused of the man who was inside him, his mate, his everything, the pain on his hips from Iwaizumi's grip was severe but as long as it was him, he didn't mind. Iwaizumi angled his thrust and was now every to thrust into Oikawa deeper and faster, which sent Oikawa into a frenzy.

 

"Hajime! Your knot... i need your Knot!" He moaned against iwaizumi's scent glands, and Iwaizumi swiftly thrusted his knot into Oikawa, sending his mate over the edge. Back arched, eyes wide, screaming his name, before clamping his teeth over Iwaizumi's scent glands, Iwaizumi got a few more thrusts in riding out Oikawas orgasm before he to was sent  over the edge, digging his teeth into Oikawas scent glands. Iwaizumi collapsed on top of Oikawa. Both panted hard, Oikawa petting the back of Iwaizumi's head while he hummed happily. "Iwa-Chan is such a good alpha~." he purred nuzzling his face into the calming aroma of his alphas scent glands. 

 

"Your annoying." Iwaizumi chuckled pulling out of oikawa and placing a sat kiss on his lips. "We should probably get back." He sighed caressing Oikawas sides and bruised hips.

 

"By the way Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa said as Iwaizumi stood up.

 

"Hm?" He said staring down at his omega.

 

"I don't think i can walk....." Oikawa said his face turned 3 shades darker before Iwaizumi laughed kneeling down rubbing his nose into his mate scent glands, as he was lightly being hit in the chest for laughing.

 

 


	2. PLEASE READ!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter, I'm Sorry.

Hey guys so I know that I have been gone for the last month and stuff and here is why.

Basketball.

Basketball is my fucking life and we recently have been having conditioning and tryouts (I made the team yay) and that always took up a huge amount of time in my life, plus with all homework I just couldn't find the time to work on this series and I feel really fucking bad because like I know the feeling of having to wait for a work to be updated if you really liked it but I just cant find the time. So I wouldn't really expect this to be updated until sometime in late February (unless we make sectionals if we do then idk how long) because that's when our season ends and basketball is just my top priority at the moment. Im really sorry I would say I would try to work on this on weekends but I have practice weekends also and that's usually when im jampacked with a shitload of homework. Not only is it basketball that's holding me back from working on this, its also Geometry. Oh were do I begin with Geometry? Oh I know... MY TEACHERS A FUCKING BITCH WHOS GRADING SYSTEM CAN KISS MY ASS. I currently have an F in that class and my coach saw it and is telling me I have to get my grade back up or else I'll be benched until I can get it up but its hard when your teachers a fucking bitch.

 That's all really I hope you can understand how little time I have lately and wont be mad...

I love you guys so much and I hope you have a great day!

\- C

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I FEEL LIKE IT SUCKED LOLOLOLOL IM SO EMBARASSED


End file.
